Novus Orbus
=About= Novus Orbus, Latin for New Order, is a young alliance, small but rapidly growing. Norvus Orbus accepts all nations regardless of team color. It is nuclear capable, but is a peaceful, defensive alliance that seeks to end disputes through politics. If attacked, and all political options are exhausted, Norvus Orbus will retaliate with a vengeance. Their forums can be found at: http://z6.invisionfree.com/NO_Alliance/index.php?act=idx ='Internal Affairs'= 'Novus Orbus Charter' Preamble: We, the N.O are here to protect and serve any nation under our peaceful banner, We will be strong in the face of adversity; will be fearless in the face of danger. At such times when we are we weak our charter will be there to make us strong, It will be a beckon of light when all seems dark. Article 1: Membership- All nations under the Novus Orbus (N.O) must swear alliance to the charter; they must conduct themselves by the charter, and for the charter .The only requirement for membership is the wish to work towards bettering the Alliance. Members wishing to join must not be; a] Currently be involved in a war/s b] Be in another Alliance c] Be listed as a target by any alliance On requesting membership you must recite the following vow; I ruler of name swear to uphold the N.O charter to the best of my ability; I will conduct myself in a mannerable fashion at all times, regarding CN forums and in-game Messaging. I will never do anything knowingly to put the N.O in danger. I will upon request take on any task the N.O council wish to request of me. I will at all times work to better N.O. If all the requirements have been met, you will be accepted when the proper parties are online. Don’t expect to long of a wait. Article 2 Section A: Council seats- The council will consist of elected officials and there are 8 seats. These officials will make decisions democratically by voting. The current council members are: Anatidae Dawny Jackinabox Lucrin Master of the squash Player1 Steve927 Tigerczar Chancellors- Additional to this are the Chancellors of the forums, who will also take part in the running and decision making processes for Novus Orbus. The Chancellors carry administrator status. The current Chancellors are: Betterthanyou245 Dawny DoubleU Minister Positions - Members of the council will hold minister positions. These are: a] Minister of Defense - will be expected to organize and maintain all issues faced by the N.O regarding internal and external security, you will be responsible for coordinating attacks and rallying members to defend and uphold any and all parties under the banner of N.O. b] Minister of Foreign Affairs - will handle all treaties regarding NAPs, MDPs or declarations of any other kind. The SOS does not have the power to accept or deny any treaties; they will provide a summary of the alliances requesting the treaty and vice versa. c] Minister of Recruitment - will be required to bring in as many members as possible regardless of strength or colour, you will have the power to deny or accept any and all applications. d] Minister of Treasury - will handle all the monetary affairs including distribution of aid, organizing and maintaining trades to benefit members of N.O Article 2 Section B: Government ruling- a] Members wishing to gain a chair on the council must apply when a seat becomes available. You must be elected by NO members and have at least 5 recommendations, failing to gain at least 5 nominations will render you void, therefore out of running for that chair. Members can run for a maximum of 2 council places, if they result in winning both seats they will choose which one they would like, runner up candidate then gains the chair by Default. b] Amendments to this charter can only voted in by the council members on a majority vote. Article 3: a] Removal from N.O- Members may be removed from the alliance by the admins at the council's decision. Cases may be appealed. Users with multiple nations that join the alliance will be removed. If you share a computer with someone else it is in your interests to declare this immediately and appeal to the admins to keep your account. If it comes to light that you have accepted aid from the alliance for more than one nation you will be expected to pay it back immediately. b] Resignation from N.O- In the event that a council members resigns during term, the candidates from the previous election will all be put on poll and all members of the N.O will vote on the matter, this vote will last for 3 days. The admins will act as temporary minders of the according section. The N.O, Our members, Our stand- We of the N.O will not allow our members to attack any member affiliated with an alliance, nor will we fund or endorse any un-sanctioned wars on un-aligned nations; this is purely the member’s choice. We will protect our members by whatever means we see fit. Nations under our banner will receive aid in the following circumstances; 1. Joining fewer than 600 NS- you will receive 50k 2. Attacked non provoked- you will receive Reps from the nation in question, if the reps are not paid we will cover the damages and in turn ZI the rogue in question. We are peaceful, democratic and rogue hating, we will stand with any alliances regardless of history our views, and you will only be refused if you are considered to be a rogue alliance nation by the good people of the CN forums. We will check your history. Any nation of any colour can join, be you black, blue or green we will accept you, any strength from 0-50,000 we will accept. Membership Vows This vow is required by all before the become a member of Novus Orbus: I ruler of name swear to uphold the N.O charter to the best of my ability; I will conduct myself in a mannerable fashion at all times, regarding CN forums and in-game Messaging. I will never do anything knowingly to put the N.O in danger. I will upon request take on any task the N.O council wish to request of me. I will at all times work to better N.O. ='External Affairs'= Embassy Hall Embassy Hall is where all foreign embassies are created. All Ambassadors to Novus orbus must swear "I name swear to follow any and all rules set by the N.O on my visits, I will conduct myself in a good manner at all times." Foreign Relations Novus Orbus is a friendly and defensive alliance. We are willing to talk with any alliance, and possibly form Non Agression Pacts (NAP). List of Embassies Alliances currently holding embassies in N.O: A.I.D. Blue Turtle BPS C.D.S (Coalition of Dark States) Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations CIS Dark Nations Association The Democratic Order Genmay alliance GATO GOLD GOONS GPA Grand Global Alliance The Guildian Nation The Imperial Republic JvTech Alliance The Legion L.I.H N.O.N.E NPO ODS ONUS Order of the Dark Knights OT PLUS R.I.A R&R SC (Shadow Council) Social Workers Front TOOL UMN USN V.E W.A.S (West Atlantic States)